


31 days of Destiel

by Otpsaremything



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 31 Days of Destiel, Fluff, Halloween, M/M, fall - Freeform, im probably gonna give up, im really trying but i’m not a great writer, maybe smut not sure yet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-07 23:08:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12242433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otpsaremything/pseuds/Otpsaremything
Summary: basically i want to do like a 31 days of destiel thing that leads up to halloween and i’ll do a drabble everyday that has something to do with fall or halloween or something so enjoy even though i might not get far without giving up.





	1. Pumpkin spice

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1 prompt: “Give me all the pumpkin spice or else you’ll have a very unhappy person on your hands”

Every year the Winchester family has a fall celebration sometime in the first week of October. Everyone had their own job to do. Mary would make entrees. John would work on the main dish. Sammy had always been really good at deserts. But then their was Dean. Dean never really was good at cooking or baking. He almost always had nothing to do and Mary would basically have to make up jobs for him. Dean didn’t usually mind though. But this time he had already been having an awful day when mary simply asked him to put the pie in the oven. He brought it over to the oven but as soon as he opened the oven door, it knocked the pie out of his hands. Dean just kinda looked down and muttered “shit.” to himself. Mary had the most done look on her face at that point.

“You know what Dean, we are out of pumpkin spice, why don’t you go get some at the store.” Mary said. Dean didn’t argue, he just got left to go get the stupid pumpkin spice.

—

When he got to the store he didn’t really know where to look. It’s not like there is a separate isle just for pumpkin spice. Is there?

“Is there a pumpkin spice isle?” Dean asked a worker.

The worker looked confused but then just shook their head “You’ll find pumpkin spice in condiments.”

Dean felt embarrassed but just muttered a quiet “thanks.”

Dean made his way to the isle and finally saw pumpkin spice. As soon as he was about to grab it another hand reached out and grabbed it first. Dean was in such a bad mood that he didn’t even think to look before saying “Give me all the pumpkin spice or else you’ll have a very unhappy person on your hands.” He regretted saying that after he saw who he said it it to. Castiel Novak. Cutest nerd in the entire school, with his sex hair and his peircing blue eyes, which right now looked like a mix of fear and confusion from getting yelled at over pumpkin spice. Dean would be lying if he said that he hasn’t stared at Cas in class once or twice or the entire year.

“Oh, hi Cas...”

“Dean, i uh didn’t know you were such a pumpkin spice fanatic.”

“Oh well you see i’m usually not but um.. whatever, listen Cas you are a really great guy and all but i’m going to need you to give me that pumpkin spice.”

“Is that a threat?”

Dean chuckled “It could quite possibly be.”

Cas looked at him and the slowly stepped to the side, revealing the many more bottles of pumpkin spice that Dean hadn’t seen. Dean immediately felt his face heat up. “Oh... uh sorry.” Dean was about to grab the bottle and leave but cas stopped him.

“Dean, would you by any chance want to get coffee with me sometime?”

Dean smiled “I would love to, but why are you asking me now?”

“Well i’ve wanted to asked for a while but seeing your pumpkin spice fangirl side made it a lot easier to.” Cas smiles back.

They then exchanged numbers and Cas quickly kissed him on the cheek before leaving. Dean left that store much happier then he arrived.


	2. pumpkins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> day 2: cas doesn’t understand again (this time with pumpkin carving)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it took so long to continue this series!! i promise i’ll catch up this week with all of the ones i missed, ive just been really busy

“We have 3 days til halloween and we have done nothing to prepare!” sam heard dean yell from his room, they were currently in the bunker trying to find a case. 

“what would we even do? we aren’t 10 anymore dean!”

“we could at least decorate, the closest we’ve come to doing anything for halloween is that time we had case with the evil cheerleader demon thing.” by this point dean had come into the room.

“well dean, why would we decorate, their is literally 0 point in doing anything for halloween, it’s not like we are gonna give kids hershey bars from our whole in the ground!”

“you are absolutely right, we would not give out something as boring as hershey bars!” (a/n: don’t attack me hershey fandom) sam have him a dirty look “ok, i get it, no trick or treaters... can we at least carve pumpkins?”

“if that’s what makes you sleep at night...” 

then cas flooshed in “hello dean, sam, i think i might have found you guys a case. in omaha a man was found with hi-“

dean cut him off “not now cas, we can here about the case once we are done carving pumpkins.”

sam looked annoyed, cas was just confused “dean come on this is more important” sam told dean.

“no sam i want to carve pumpkins and halloween is in 3 days and i wanna carve pumpkins so we are carving pumpkins damnit!” 

cas still looked confused “dean, why would anyone find pleasure in stabbing pumpkins with knives?”

dean laughed “so that you can make faces”

cas just looked more confused. 

“c’mon man, we’ll show you.”

—

when they arrived at the pumpkin farm dean immediately went to look for the biggest one he could find. cas was still confused. once dean found his he went to go pick out one for cas. he found a nice one for cas and they left.

—

they got home and cas was, of course, still confused.

“cas buddy it’s really not that hard, you just have to make to triangle and some kind of mouth.” dean showed him his again and cas got to work, his ocean eyes eyeing the pumpkin very carefully.

when he finally finished he smiled at his work and definitely looked very proud. he turned it around to show it to dean. it was lopsided, the eyes were different shapes and the mouth was on the other side.

“cas-“ dean paused, and decided against saying anything, “you’re adorable.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes! i’m cheesy! i can’t help it, i’m a sucker for fluff


	3. halloween party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> cas is panicking because they are having a halloween party and they are NOT PREPARED

cas: dean

cas: dean

cas: DEAN

dean: ya cas

cas: where are you?!

dean: home...

dean: why?

cas: because the party is in 6 hours, 46 minutes and 22 seconds and we haven’t even gotten snacks yet!

dean: do you have a countdown or something..?

cas: how many bags of candy do we need? 5? 20? 78??

cas: ??????????

cas: DEAN WINCHESTER I SWEAR TO GOD IF YOU DONT ANSWER ME IN THE NEXT 5 SECONDS IM GETTING EVERY BAG OF CANDY ON THIS SHELF

dean: aha elf on the shelf

cas: IM POURING THE BAGS IN

dean: like 4 is fine

cas: too late there is at least 10 in my cart

dean: take them out...

cas: 10

dean: alright then 

cas: dean

cas: i’m in pumpkin spice hell

cas: what if people at our party want pumpkin spice lattes?

dean: that has to be the gayest thing i’ve ever heard you say and we are in a gay relationship 

cas: i’m gonna get the lattes

dean: don’t you dare

cas: fine i won’t 

-10 minutes later-

cas: so i got the lattes

dean: CAS

dean: how are we even gonna keep them cold?

cas: oh don’t worry i got the hot ones

dean: how are we gonna keep them hot

cas: ~fire~

dean:

dean: cas wtf

cas: NEXT THING ON THE LIST

cas: dean there has been another problem 

cas: we need chips and they have no spooky chips

dean: wtf are spooky chips

cas: idk but it’s halloween they should make them

cas: what are we gonna dip in the spooky dip?

dean: what is spooky dip??

cas: shit

dean: what?

cas: they don’t have spooky dip

dean: IT DOESNT EXIST!

cas: riiight

cas: alright i’ll get the lame chips...

cas: now what?

dean: soda

cas: ok

cas: YES

dean: oh no

dean: what?

cas: THEY HAVE SPOOKY SODA

dean: WHAT IS SPOOKY SODA

cas: you’ll just have to wait and see...

dean: god damn

cas: WE NEED SPOOKY DECORATIONS 

dean: ok......

cas: should I get the woman skeleton or the man 

dean: how can you tell which one is which 

cas: i got mad skills

cas: and one is wearing a wig

dean: i don’t care got both

cas: cool

cas: can i get red balloons?

dean: you’ll float too

cas: i’ll take that as a yes

dean: invite pennywise to the party

cas: can’t, wrong fandom *fourth wall cries*

dean: whatever the party starts in 6 hours, you’ve got enough suff, come home 

cas: awee you miss me winchester?

dean: always ;))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> can you guys let me know if you actually like the series and if I should keep it going? also if you want the second part to this story where the actual party happens let me know


End file.
